Les Gardiens
by Charleen5501
Summary: Et si la Terre du Milieu existait vraiment, si Tolkien avait voyagé à travers les mondes pour nous narrer l'histoire, les mythes et les légendes de ce monde parallèle. Ellenna est la Gardienne d'une des portes magiques. Avec l'aide de Legolas, elle fera face à ses démons et devra sacrifier ce qu'elle a de plus précieux.


_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Ceci est ma première fiction. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je compte sur vous pour m'apporter votre expérience de lecture et vos conseils dans des reviews éclairés._

 _Bien sûr, l'oeuvre de Tolkien ne m'appartient pas. Tous les personnages et lieux issus de la Terre du Milieu n'appartiennent qu'à leur créateur._

Chapitre 1 : Niniel

La nuit était douce pour un 31 octobre et Niniel était folle de joie. C'est la première fois que sa mère l'autorisait à fêter Halloween avec ses amis et sans adulte. Bien sûr, elle avait mis ses conditions : elle devait rentrer chez elle à 21 heures précises et elle devait lui envoyer des messages toutes les demies-heures.

Niniel avait 14 ans. C'était une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs. A l'occasion d'Halloween, elle avait choisi un costume de Pocahontas qui mettait en valeur son teint hâlé et son profil fin. Elle était vêtue d'une robe en daim beige brodée de perles bleues qui lui arrivait sous les genoux et des bottes de peau souple à franges. Niniel avait tressé ses longs cheveux à la manière des indiennes et elle s'était maquillée d'un trait d'eye-liner vert d'eau qui mettait en valeur son regard.

Vous me direz, comment une mère peut-elle laisser sa fille de 14 ans se promener seule dans la nuit? Mais Niniel n'était pas seule. Elle faisait le tour des maisons avec son chien Volki, un husky d'une gentillesse inouïe qui aurait défendu sa maîtresse jusqu'au bout et elle devait rejoindre ses amis Nathaniel et Éloïse pour entamer leur récolte de bonbons. Eloïse était son ancienne baby-sitter et Nathaniel, son voisin. Niniel le soupçonnait d'avoir le béguin pour sa nounou. Ce serait pour cette raison qu'il aurait accepté aussi vite de les accompagner.

Elle vit ses amis l'attendre devant le portail de sa petite maison et leur fit signe.

\- Salut Nina ! (Eloïse trouvait que ça sonnait mieux, allez savoir pourquoi ?) Ton costume est superbe! On dirait un vrai ! C'est ta mère qui l'a cousu ?

Éloïse embrassa Niniel sur la joue et fit une caresse à Volki.

\- Je dois rentrer à 21 heures et envoyer des SMS à Maman toutes les demies-heures. C'est la première fois qu'elle me laisse sortir seule ! Je dois absolument respecter cet horaire sinon je n'aurais plus le droit de sortir avant mes 25 ans... Dit-elle en soupirant.

Nathaniel regarda sa montre.

\- On a largement le temps de faire le tour du quartier.

Les trois amis se prirent par la main et commencèrent à frapper aux portes des maisons.

Nathaniel portait un costume de cowboy et disait qu'il était Billy the Kid. Éloïse, grande fan de medieval fantasy, portait un costume de princesse guerrière. Vêtue d'un pantalon de cuir et bottée de cuissardes, elle portait un corset noir lacé sur le devant ainsi qu'une grande cape qui recouvrait ses épaules nues. Comme Niniel, elle avait coiffé ses cheveux noirs en une longue tresse qui lui arrivait aux hanches.

La soirée commençait bien mais le ciel clair se couvrit d'un seul coup et le vent se leva.

\- On dirait qu'un orage se prépare. Nous devrions peut-être rentrer ?

Nathaniel proposa encore de visiter une maison et de raccompagner Niniel jusque chez elle. Sa mère travaillait jusqu'à minuit et Eloïse proposa de rester avec elle.

À cet instant la foudre tomba dans le parc voisin et Volki eu peur et se sauva. Niniel l'appela plusieurs fois mais comme le chien ne revenait pas, elle partit en courant derrière lui. Nathaniel tenta de la suivre mais la perdit de vue au coin de la rue. La jeune fille entra dans le parc derrière son chien. Elle arriva au milieu d'une clairière où un grand arbre brûlait. Elle repéra Volki qui jappait après un homme à une dizaine de mètres du feu. Elle s'approcha en courant et attrapa son chien par son collier.

\- Volki ! Tu es vraiment impossible ! Tu t'es encore sauvé ! Excusez-moi Monsieur ! Il n'est pas méchant.

L'homme était déguisé en elfe. Niniel se dit qu'il aurait plu à Éloïse. Elle regarda derrière elle pour voir si ses amis arrivaient mais elle était seule. L'inconnu la regardait d'un air hagard. On aurait dit qu'il était paumé.

\- Ça va Monsieur ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

Il ne parlait pas et continuait à la regarder avec insistance. A cet instant, une branche de l'arbre en feu tomba les faisant sursauter. Volki jappa de plus belle en reculant apeuré par l'incendie.

\- Je pense que nous devrions reculer Monsieur, on ne sait jamais ! Vous avez appelé les pompiers?

\- Où suis-je?

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va, Monsieur ? Venez avec moi, sortons du parc. Je n'ai pas de réseau ici.

Niniel se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie du parc. Voyant que l'homme ne la suivait pas, elle revint sur ses pas et lui prit la main en l'entraînant avec elle. A son contact, une sorte de courant électrique passa entre eux. La décharge fut violente, ce qui réveilla l'inconnu de sa torpeur. Il finit par suivre Niniel tout en examinant sa main et la jeune fille avec attention. Niniel, quant à elle, avait mis ce surprenant contact sur le compte de l'électricité statique qui régnait autour du lieu d'impact de la foudre. Elle avait étudié ça à l'école.

Elle prit le temps de détailler l'homme: il portait un costume d'elfe. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tressés. Elle pouvait apercevoir ses oreilles pointues. Elle jugea qu'il était beau. Il avait un profil fin, des pommettes hautes, la mâchoire carrée et des yeux bleus gris. Il portait un pantalon vert gris sur lequel étaient lacées des bottes de peau noires, une tunique verte qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse avec une ceinture noire et de manchons de cuir sur les avant-bras. Une grande cape verte, deux rapières croisées dans son dos, un arc et son carquois rempli de flèches complétaient son costume.

\- Vous vous appelez comment ?

L'homme la regarda et répondit.

\- Legolas.

Niniel partit dans un fou rire. Elle connaissait très bien le Seigneur des Anneaux pour l'avoir lu avec sa mère. Pour elle, les elfes n'existaient que dans les livres de fantasy. Il était clair que cet homme avait pris un coup sur la tête. Legolas ne répondit rien mais il la regardait étrangement.

\- Et toi ? Tu t'appelles comment?

\- Níniel.

\- C'est un beau prénom, ça veut dire « la fille en larmes » de là d'où je viens.

Niniel ne savait pas ce que son prénom signifiait. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit. Comme elle n'évoquait jamais son père. Elle soupira à cette pensée. Un jour, il faudra bien qu'elle réponde à ses questions.

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et envoya un message à Éloïse pour la rassurer. Quelques minutes plus tard Nathaniel et Eloïse arrivèrent en courant.

\- On se faisait du souci ! Tu aurais pu nous attendre !

\- Il fallait que je rattrape Volki. Un arbre a été foudroyé dans le parc et il a couru sur les lieux de l'incendie… Je ne comprends pas : c'est la première fois qu'il réagit comme ça !

\- En même temps, c'est sûrement la première fois que la foudre tombe aussi près de nous.

Éloïse regarda Legolas.

\- Il est d'enfer ton costume, mec !

Niniel répondit à sa place.

\- Je crois que cet homme est sous le choc, il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Legolas, dit-elle avec un grand sourire espiègle.

\- Et moi c'est Xena. Ha ha ha!

\- Bon, on va te ramener chez toi, dit Nathaniel. C'est bizarre, l'orage est passé : le ciel est à nouveau clair et le vent est tombé.

\- Ça va aller Monsieur ? Vous voulez qu'on appelle les secours ?

\- Non je... Merci.

Le petit groupe repris la route. Legolas décida de les suivre à distance. Il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il ne savait pas où il était. Tout était différent. La seule personne avec qui il avait été en contact était cette jeune fille, Niniel. Il trouvait étrange qu'une jeune humaine porte un prénom elfique. Mais peut-être était-ce courant ici? La brûlure qu'il avait éprouvé au contact de leurs mains se faisait encore sentir et une marque rouge était apparue dans sa paume. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer et la seule personne qui pouvait répondre à ses questions était Niniel. Il le sentait au fond de lui.

Il se souvenait qu'il chassait dans les bois de la Forêt Noire et qu'il avait débusqué un daim. Il suivait sa piste et s'était rapproché sans s'en rendre compte des ruines de Dol Guldur. Un peu trop près à son goût. L'ambiance était lugubre autour les vestiges de la vieille tour. Les ruines noires étaient désertes depuis longtemps, et, malgré la destruction de Sauron et de l'Anneau, la vie n'avait jamais repris ses droits ici. Aucun animal ne s'y cachait et aucune plante ne poussait sur le sol laissé stérile pour de nombreux siècles encore par le Mal qui s'était infiltré en profondeur dans la terre. Au détour d'un mur éboulé, il avait aperçu quelque chose qui brillait et s'était approché. Il avait découvert un vieux miroir poussiéreux sur lequel était enchâssée une gemme jaune. En examinant de plus près l'objet, certainement d'origine elfique, il s'était retrouvé ici, dans cette ville, au pied de ce grand arbre foudroyé.

Tout à ses réflexions, Legolas observa la ville et les personnes autour de lui. Des humains, tous habillés bizarrement, déambulaient dans les rues. Les enfants étaient déguisés en monstres, en fées, en gobelins et d'autres choses que Legolas n'aurait pas su identifier. Les rues résonnaient de rires, de cris et de chants. Il comprit que cela devait être une sorte de fête traditionnelle.


End file.
